This invention relates to a bipolar electrosurgical instrument for use in the bulk removal of tissue, as in a laparoscopic hysterectomy.
In a laparoscopic hysterectomy, the body of the uterus is resected from the stump or fundus, and then removed from the operative site. To enable the uterus to be removed through a limited surgical opening, it is desirable to morcellate it into relatively smaller pieces of tissue, which are easier to remove. The present invention relates to an instrument and method for morcellating and removing a uterus.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,957,884, 6,007,512 and 6,036,681 are examples of morcellating devices in which an element carrying an electrode is rotated in order to cause the morcellation of tissue. This rotation of the electrode necessitates a mechanical drive arrangement, which increases the complexity of the instrument. The present invention seeks to provide a simpler and hence more reliable arrangement for the bulk removal of tissue.